


Forgotten Kings

by Natashasolten



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Damen POV, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we lost all hope that bells would ever chime for us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Kings

Forgotten Kings

 

It may be true

that under the deep red skies

of evening

we train to battle side by side

while the wind stays alive

with the voices of our enemies

moving along the empty dread

in our hearts.

 

It may be true

that we share

similar distances in our eyes,

mirrored dreams

crushed, usurped, deceived.

 

It may be true

we lost all hope

that bells would ever chime for us

forgotten kings

to take our rightful thrones.

 

But out here in the fields

it seems for moments

that we are free

and the sun crowns us in

our banished truths.

 

But I remain un-named.

I only imagine your kingly respect.

You do not know me.

 

It must be lack of sleep

that spins

the tired stories

I tell myself

of how I will return to Akielos

exalted

when the fact is without you

I am half shadow,

half-souled.

 

I thought I hated you

but the air on fire between us

has turned to tender kindling

and nights run blue

in my restless slumber.

If I could only speak to you honestly

of the open doors inside me

where lost kingdoms are again forsaken.

 

What a fool I am

here now

under cover of

the battlements

waiting to hear

your footfall on the stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fiction writer, but I am a poet at my core. And I can't help myself. Captive Prince has usurped the throne of my heart, shackled my dreams, captured my muse and sent him sailing on a sea voyage to Vere.


End file.
